Girls We Love
by MissLauraKinney
Summary: In which Alex is a girl, Logan goes toilet fishing, Scott is hellbent on convincing Jean SNL is good, Tabby and Rahne fight over hair,and Kitty and Rogue get revenge on a popsicle.


_Erm, this story is about: some fishing wire, lots of kissing and Couples that include: Kitty/Bobby, Scott/Jean, Kitty/Rogue, Jean/Logan, Tabitha/Amara. And others._

_yes , Rogue and Kitty will get revenge on an actual popsicle._

* * *

><p>It started out as an ordinary day; kids yelling, things getting wrecked, when Logan came home. Now, Logan hadn't been home for a while, so it was a surprise to everyone when he showed up in the middle of the day declaring that he wanted to go fishing. He had grabbed his gear and headed to the toilet.<p>

(~)

"Jean!"

"What Scott? This isn't that stupid thing about that show: Saturday Night Live is it?"

"What? Uh, no! deff- uh, NO!" Scott Summers was floundering, he was trying to convince his girlfriend Jean Grey that Saturday Night Live was a good show; and she just didn't want to listen.

"Jean, Please listen to_" at that moment Alex Masters-Summers ran into that room jabbering in Spanish.

"Alex, what the_? What are you talking about?"

Alex took a breath, " Logan wants to kill me!" he took another breath, "I was trying to look at his playboy magazin-" "YOU WERE WHAT?" Scott and Jean yelled simultaneously. Alex opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly started choking, eyes rolling back in his head, face turning blue. Scott rolled his eyes, "he just doesn't want to answer the question," "Erm, no Scott, I think it's the fishing wire Wrapped around his NECK!""Well get it off!" Scott yelled, "Oh, yeah." Jean levitated scissors to cut the wire but as soon as they did that they heard Logan yell from the bathroom, "Damn, my fishy got away!""well that explaines it: Logan went fishing in the toilet, threw the line back, it caught Alex, he choked as Logan pulled harder, we cut the line, and now_" Jean stopped short as she saw Alex squeezing Scott's thigh and whispering to him. " Alex, what are you doing?" Jean asked, annoyed. "He's my boyfriend," said Alex, who was suddenly a girl, "Alex, why are you a girl?" Scott couphed and looked uncomfortable; shifting and figgiting. Scott and Jean kind of leaned down on him, glaring."So," He said"So,""Erm, I'll bet you want an explainaton,""yeah,""O.k, so I kind of made this special fishing wire that turns fish into women so I can uh, hem, yeah, and, uh, I quess he got cault in it." Logan confessed. Everyone was quet for about two minutes (long enough to hear Tabitha and Rahne arguing over who had better hair) then the shouting started. Jean was yelling at and about everyone, Scott was tackled by Logan and they started fighting and some other people joined in and somewhere in the madness Alex slipped away.

(~)

"Hello? Hello?" female Alex was wandering down a part of the mansion he/she had never been in before, and he/she was totally lost. After about fifteen minutes, he/she came to a door that looked as though someone lived behind it,… and opened it. As he/she walked around inside the room (it was a very nice room, filled with electronics and food) he/she got the feeling he/she wasn't alone. The more he/she explored, the more the feeling grew; finally, so tired of the weird feeling he/she was about to leave, he/she heard a voice,"Um, hey, Chika, what're you doing in the boys dormitory?"turning around, Alex saw it was Bobby Drake, one of his/her good friends. Preparing to say hello, he/she was overpowered by a rush of affection for the other boy, so he/she ran over and Kissed Bobby full on the lips." Do I know you?" Bobby asked, "You do now." was the reply.

(~)

Kitty Pryde shook with rage; she had just watched her boyfriend, Bobby, being drooled over by this hot Emma Frost-y lady. And believe her, it was not fun. She phased her head out of Bobby's beadroom ceiling and back into her own room. Mustering up her curage, she walked over to her roommate, Rogue, and tapped her on the shoulder. Looking up from her book, Rogue gave an obligatory smile and cocked her head,"what is it now?"

"Its go time."

* * *

><p>If you like, review, and I will continue this story; if you don't review, I will know the story sucks and I should stop it. so there is no need to review and tell me it is bad.<p> 


End file.
